1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cooling device, and particularly to a cooling device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, cooling devices are widely used in vehicles, and fans are of great importance for the cooling devices. However, due to space limitation of vehicles, conventional fans are of small size, which greatly affects heat emission effect.